The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Turbine engines for powering aircraft conventionally include an engine, which drives a fan. The fan includes a number of radially extending fan blades mounted on a fan rotor enclosed by a generally cylindrical fan casing.
Although rare, a fan blade off event can occur, for example due to a foreign body, such as a bird, striking a fan blade and resulting in at least part of a fan blade becoming detached. Accordingly, the casing around the fan is designed to withstand the high energies caused by an impact of the detached portion of a fan blade.
Conventionally, a fan track liner made up of a number of panels is provided within the casing around and adjacent the tips of the fan blades. The fan track liner panels can be designed to be cut or rubbed away by the blade tips.